


The Dragon Warrior

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bad Writing, Demon Hunters, Gen, Timeline What Timeline, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: A Demon Hunter finds acceptance in the eyes of children.[A forever WIP that was lazily written.]





	The Dragon Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of my first day of Junior year being delayed a full entire week due to teacher striking, here's a story that I gave up on. (Yay)
> 
> I know this doesn't fit in any way, shape, or form with the timeline of WoW and there's no reason a Demon Hunter should be in Pandaria when Anduin is missing but... shhh let's just go with it. Magic, time travel, a Demon Hunter that snuck her way out early or was never captured I dunno.
> 
> I'm going with the thought that the Illidari can cause their wings to appear and disappear at will.
> 
> I don't write these to receive criticism. So don't give it to me. I write these for myself, nothing else.

Sylandi sighed and shifted her shoulders uncomfortably, easing the discomfort caused by the pack upon her back for a moment before it was rubbing against her sore back once again.

"How long until we reach the village?" Sylandi turned her head slightly to ask the woman beside her, a petite worgen who was currently in her human "form", who acted as the medic of the team. "If you know." Sylandi added, almost as an afterthought.

"I believe the Admiral said it would thirty minutes... more or less." The woman smiled up at Sylandi, who spared her a quick smile and a nod before turning back to gazing ahead of herself, mind swirling with countless observations and thoughts of the new lands surrounding them.

The sweet silence lasted for a few blessed moments, before the woman quietly cleared her throat. "Do you think these Pandaren are going to react differently to us? Or you I suppose, since my... differences are easily hidden unless we're in a fight. But your horns and... lack of... you know-" The woman cut herself off, coughing awkwardly as she glanced away.

"I... I suppose." Sylandi quietly agreed before quickening her pace, subtly placing a little distance between her and the healer as she pondered over what the young worgen had said.

How would the Pandaren react to her?

Back in the Alliance, (and the Horde, Sylandi would assume) the Demon Hunters hadn't gotten a good reception after their release from the Warden's prisons. Their glowing eyes and unnatural ability to sense demonic presences set people off, making them unwilling to fully accept the fel-blooded Night Elfs and Blood Elfs.

But perhaps these Pandaren haven't had their views corrupted by the presence of demons, perhaps Sylandi could make a good first impression for her brothers and sisters.

The responsibility fell solely upon her armored shoulders.

《◇》

Sylandi dangled her legs off the edge of the rock she was settled upon, the crashing of the waterfall that tumbled down the rocks beside her blocking out everything but her thoughts and she gazed down to watch the small group of Pandaren cubs that seemed to be playing a ball game on a lower rock jutting out beside the waterfall.

As the Demon Hunter observed them, a small Pandaren girl kicked the ball with all of her childlike-might, the small toy soaring through the air as the gathered children all yelled and gave chase.

As the ball bounced and got closer to the edge of the rock, a small male cub raced ahead of the rest of the small children and dived to grab the toy.

But missed, only to hit the surface of the rock and tumble off the edge, small furry paws shooting out to grab onto the edge of the stone.

Sylandi quickly jumped to her feet, jumping the few yards and rolling into the landing before rushing towards the slipping cub, gently shoving the yelling Pandaren that surrounded them.

"Hold on kid!" Sylandi cried, watching as the cubs claws scrabbled desperately on the stone, his paws dangerously nearing the edge.

There was no possible way Sylandi would make it in time.

The cub let go right as Sylandi desperately reach out to grasp his small paw.

As shocked screams of the watching crowd filled the air, Sylandi took less than a moment to rip her cloak from her back, throw it aside, and jump from the rock.

Sylandi's wings burst forth from her back, the Demon Hunter angling herself and pulling her wings close to her lithe body as she dropped through the air like a stone through water. As she drew close to the shrieking cub, Sylandi reached out and grabbed a secure hold upon the child's tunic, pulling the Pandaren to her chest and wrapping her arms around him before flaring out her wings, barely managing to angle the swiftly plummeting pair away from the path and towards the small river the waterfall fed into before they hit the water, Sylandi being submerged in the rushing waters for a disorienting moment before rising to the surface, one arm wrapped around the small childs chest and the other swiftly sweeping through the crystal-clear waters as she dragged herself and her rescue cub to the wet mud that lined the river.

As she checked on the Pandaren cub, - who was a little shaken, but seemingly alright - Sylandi could hear the soft sounds of small paws rushing down the path towards her.

"Lu! Are you alright?!" The small Pandaren girl, Sylandi noted it was the one that had kicked the ball earlier, rushed forward and dropped to her knees beside the cub Sylandi had saved. "Please be okay brother!"

"I'm okay, Li! This lady saved me!" The Pandaren assured his sister, before turning an adoring gaze to Sylandi, wonder filling his round eyes. "She has _wings_!"

Sylandi was shocked into silence as the group of children surrounded her, questions filling the air as she suddenly found herself sat on the ground facing a half-circle of energetic, adoring children.

_This is __all__ the "__completed__" part __that_ _I_ _have__. The __rest__ is all __rough_ _dialogue__/scenes __and__ notes._

Notes:

"Miss? Are you a _Dragon Warrior?_"

"A- a what?"

"A Dragon Warrior!! A brave protector who has wings and helps protect those who need it!"

"N-no, little one." Sylandi chuckled softly. "I am no Dragon Warrior. I am a Demon Hunter."

"Demon Hunter? What is that?"

_A Demon Hunter using their wings and being swarmed by pandarian children because they are a DRAGON WARRIOR! (Demon hunter is helpless under a pile of children and endures (_ _possibly_ _ make an angsty comment about how ten _ _thousand_ _ years in _ _isolation_ _ can lead to touch-starvation)) (they ask about blindfold and how old she is and she talks about how she was locked up for 10 thousand years because of the blood within her, they gasp "ten thousand! I cannot count that high!")_

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't care. I am going through a lot of writers block and wanted to give y'all smthn.


End file.
